


Freedom

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: When Homelander dies, Maeve celebrates her newfound freedom by rushing to Elena's side.
Relationships: Elena/Queen Maeve (The Boys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Freedom

When the confirmation that Homelander was dead finally came in, Maeve nearly slumped over in relief. “It’s over?” she asked Starlight, voice breaking.

Starlight nodded, hardly ever to believe it herself. “He’s done.”

“We fucking did it!” Joy bubbled up and she couldn’t contain it, starting to laugh. “Fuck, I need to calm the hell down.”

“Ma’am, are you okay?” asked a concerned Soldier Boy as he passed by her.

“I am, thank you. Go on your way,” she dismissed.

“Do you two need anything?” Soldier Boy pressed.

“You’re sweet but get the fuck out so we can celebrate,” Starlight chimed in.

“You sure?”

“We’ve said so multiple times.” Maeve resisted the urge to roll her eyes but finally gave in when he moved on a few seconds later.

“He’s nice but definitely not what we need at this very moment.” Starlight chuckled and groaned, her injuries making themselves known. She needed a long, hot shower and then a relaxing night in with Hughie.

Maeve couldn’t stop thinking about Elena. She had her own injuries to deal with but was ignoring them because she couldn’t wait to get back to the love of her life. “See you later for a debrief!” She waved at Starlight and then took off to go find her girlfriend. She didn’t breathe a sigh of relief until she was knocking on her door.

Elena opened the door and flashed her an exalted grin. “I saw on the news. Was hoping I’d be your first stop. But are you hurt? Let me see you,” she fussed.

Maeve let down her walls, Maggie shining through for a brief moment as she tried to pull herself together. Her face crumpled and she started sobbing as years of trauma finally poured out of her. “Fuck, what is wrong with me?”

Elena ushered Maeve in and made her sit down on the couch. “A lot of shit is finally catching up to you - it’s okay to grieve your abuser, Maeve. There’s nothing wrong with it.” She pulled Maeve into her arms and let her sob out years of pent-up trauma and grief. “I’m here, baby. You’re safe for now.” There was probably some more shit on the horizon and they both knew it but now wasn’t the time to talk about that. 

“I’m free to be with you now,” Maeve sobbed. She couldn’t believe it - years of hiding, of dealing with her addictions, and now Homelander was no longer breathing down her neck. It was freeing and terrifying all at once. She didn’t know how to deal with this.

“That you are. And I’m proud to be Queen Maeve’s kick ass girlfriend.” Elena knew she’d likely have a target on her back now if others didn’t like her or their relationship but she was past giving a fuck.

Maeve chuckled as tears continued to pour down her face. “I’m all about that. I love you, Elena. More than I can express.”

“And I love you too.” Elena used her thumb to wipe some tears off Maeve’s face before kissing her. “You want to get comfortable and go to bed?”

The exhaustion was starting to break her even more so Maeve only nodded and followed her girlfriend into her (their?) bedroom. She didn’t even protest when Elena undressed her and helped her get into pajamas, too tired to say anything else. Elena also got into pajamas and slid into bed, still holding Maeve. “This is nice,” Maeve finally murmured, her eyes starting to close.

“Very nice. Do you have to be at work tomorrow?”

Maeve shuddered. “I’ll tell them to go fuck themselves because there’s no way I’m going in tomorrow.” She doubted Starlight would either - they deserved this break, some time off to do whatever the fuck they wanted. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Elena definitely approved, although she was still pretty worried about Maeve and her mental health. 

Maeve leaned forward and pressed her lips against Elena’s. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Not planning on it. You want me to cook breakfast in the morning or would you be up for going out?” Elena wouldn’t mind either option.

“Can I decide in the morning?” Maeve couldn’t really figure which way was up at the moment.

“Sure.” Elena rolled over to grab her phone so she could check the phone. It was only four in the afternoon, which meant her girlfriend might wake up in the middle of the night, but that was fine. They’d cross that bridge when they came to it. 

Freedom felt surreal and all sorts of other shit she couldn’t wrap her head around so Maeve just gave in and finally went to sleep. She and Elena went to an all night diner for breakfast when they both woke up in the middle of the night.

Maeve had a lot of shit to deal with but she happily introduced the world to her girlfriend about a week after Homelander’s death - and she was grateful when her fans embraced Elena and welcomed her immediately. And despite her complaints, she didn’t mind when Annie and Hughie invited them over for dinner and other somewhat fun shit they wanted to do.

For the first time in a long time, despite the company she still worked for, Maeve was excited to be free and couldn’t wait to find out what her post-Homelander life looked like. Life was already pretty damn different now that he was no longer hanging over her.


End file.
